Lily Pad (PvZH)
Smarty|Tribe = Leafy Plant|Traits = Amphibious|Abilities = Fusion: A Plant played on this gets Amphibious. Conjure a Leafy card.|Rarity = Triassic - Rare|Flavor Text = When Neptuna's Triassic Invasion flooded Hollow Earth with vast new oceans, Plants quickly evolved to survive.}}Lily Pad 'is a triassic rare plant card in [[Plants vs. Zombies Heroes|''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes]], and a member of the Smarty class. It costs 1 to play, and has 1 . It has the '''Amphibious '''trait, and its '''Fusion '''ability gives a Plant played on it the '''Amphibious '''trait and also '''Conjures '''a Leafy card. Statistics * '''Class: '''Smarty * '''Tribes: '''Leafy Plant * '''Traits: Amphibious * Ability: Fusion: '''A Plant played on this gets '''Amphibious. Conjure 'a Leafy card. * '''Set - Rarity: '''Triassic - Rare Card description ''When Neptuna's Triassic Invasion flooded Hollow Earth with vast new oceans, Plants quickly evolved to survive. Strategies With Lily Pad is an amazing '''Fusion card that works well during all phases of the game. Its ability makes the plant you need much harder to remove against opponents with insufficient or no aquatic defenses, especially Rustbolt, Professor Brainstorm, and Z-Mech, while its cheap cost lets you do so without spending too much sun. Its low health is the only downside, but that doesn't matter too much since it is cheap and a Fusion card. While its main ability is great, its Conjuring ability is not insignificant either, as many leafy cards are either powerful or have useful abilities. Since many of them are meant to be played early to mid-game like Doubled Mint, it is better to Fuse it during those phases if you want the leafy card to be more helpful. Lily Pad works the best with Green Shadow, due to it conjuring a Leafy card, allowing it to synergize with Typical Beanstalk and Savage Spinach. Lily Pad also works well with Apotatosaurus, as it will gain a +2/+2 boost when played and be Untrickable, providing a powerful 7/7 Amphibious on the field on Turn 7, two turns before playing The Great Zucchini. Nightcap can also work well with this card by placing heavy-hitting cards such as Kernel Corn, or an Anti-Hero plant onto Lily Pad, leaving the opponent in a tough spot if they cannot remove it. Lily Pad itself is good with Dino-Roar cards in general, due to drawing a card. It also allows easier protection of these cards, though only Apotatosaurus can protect itself from threats like Rocket Science or Weed Spray. Citron and Beta-Carrotina can also use Lily Pad for Amphibious decks, though due to their high amount of Amphibious cards on their own, so it isn't the most necessary card. They can also place a Bullseye plant on the Lily Pad, guaranteeing hits on the zombie hero. Against Like most Fusion cards, you can't counter Lily Pad's abilities, especially since both abilities don't boost stats or harm your zombies. Z-Mech, Rustbolt, and Professor Brainstorm should be more careful, as they don't have access to Amphibious cards normally, excluding Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. If you are playing as any of the three, you should prepare some cards to deal with Amphibious threats in case Lily Pad is played. If Lily Pad is played by itself, it can easily be destroyed with cards like Conga Zombie, Rolling Stone, or even Neptuna and Immorticia's superpowers if they are in your hand. However, it will not be that way in almost all cases due to Lily Pad's cheap cost. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Smarty cards Category:Smarty plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Triassic plants Category:Rare cards Category:Rare plants Category:Leafy plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Amphibious plants